La punition céleste ou la naissance d'une déesse
by aijin06
Summary: NaruXhina One-shot tourné sous la forme d'un conte, l'histoire d'un samouraï défiant les dieux, et ceux-ci le punissant de manière cruel! Donc drame et death-fic


Une histoire que j'ai rêvé, je l'ai transformé en one-shot car je la trouvais très belle :

Il était une fois, au Japon pendant l'ère Eikyö (1429-1441), un samouraï légendaire pour sa cruauté et son efficacité au combat. Celui-ci s'appelait Naruto UZUMAKI : grand, blond, la peau halé. Il avait aussi deux particularités bien singulières : trois marques de chaque cotés des joues, et des yeux bleu océan qui devenaient rouge et se fendaient en pupille de renard pendant la bataille! C'est ainsi qu'il obtient le surnom de Kyubi. Il vivait dans son dojo au abord du mont Fuji, avec sa grand-mère et son grand-père, Tsunade-hime et Jiraya (Ero-sennin), et ses serviteurs! Il était voisin avec le seigneur UCHIWA Sasuke, avec qui il entretenait des relations amicales ainsi qu'avec sa femme Sakura.

Il laissait entendre lors des combats qu'il n'éprouvait aucun amour pour quiconque, pas même pour Kami-sama, le dieu des dieux. Son ami et ses grands parents l'avaient mis en garde plus d'une fois :

Sasuke : Prends garde a ne pas éveiller la colère des dieux avec tes paroles!

Tsunade : Ne fais pas tomber le malheur sur notre famille et honore tes ancêtres en honorant les dieux!

En effet, Kami-sama était excédé par un tel comportement envers lui! La colère grondait et atteindrait bientôt son paroxysme, mais néanmoins sa femme, Tatsuu, le calma et le persuada d'attendre la prochaine bataille. Celui-ci accepta, par amour pour sa bien aimée. Une nuit avant la bataille, celle-ci apparu a notre jeune UZUMAKI.

Naruto : Qui va là?

Tatsuu : C'est moi, la femme du dieu des dieux, Tatsuu!

Naruto : Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite, Tatsuu-sama?

Tatsuu : Kami-sama supporte mal le fait que tu le défies constamment! J'ai pu le calmer à une seule condition : dédis ta prochaine victoire à celui-ci et tu seras pardonnés!

Naruto : Bien, je verrais!

Le lendemain arriva, Kami-sama observa le cours de la bataille. Comme prévu Naruto se battait comme un démon mais pas une fois il ne dédia ses victoires au dieu des dieux! Alors celui-ci fou de rage, décida de se venger et de punir ce samouraï si peu reconnaissant envers les forces célestes! Il chargea Tatsuu de préparer sa vengeance :

Tatsuu : Seigneur, plutôt qu'une vengeance trop rapide, permettez moi de préparer une vengeance longue et douloureuse!

Kami-sama : Oui, et qu'il souffre pour l'éternité!

Celle-ci posa alors son regard sur le monde et chercha un outil de vengeance qui lui apparu sous les traits d'une jeune fille.

En effet il y avait dans le village voisin du dojo de l'UZUMAKI, une jeune blanchisseuse appelé Hinata HYÛGA. Elle avait les cheveux d'un bleu nuit avec des reflets violacés, une peau blanche et douce qui mettait en valeur sa pureté, et des yeux d'un blanc profond! Elle aurait pu passer pour aveugle mais au contraire voyait plus que n'importe qui! Celle-ci avait posé un regard plein d'amour et de tendresse sur notre inaccessible Naruto, et se languissait de ne pouvoir lui avouer son amour. Chaque jour elle escaladait le mur du dojo, observait de loin l'homme de ses rêves, puis repartait la tête dans les étoiles, mais triste de ne pas être à ses cotés.

Un jour que celle-ci attendait impatiemment le retour de notre héros, Tatsuu lui apparu sous la forme d'une grande louve blanche et majestueuse.

Tatsuu : Qu'as-tu à offrir pour l'amour de ce jeune homme?

Hinata : Tous ce que je possède!

Tatsuu : Y compris ta vie?

Hinata : Si cela peut le sauver, oui avec plaisir je lui offrirais!

Tatsuu : Alors es-tu prête à donner ta vie en échange de deux années de bonheur avec cet homme?

Hinata réfléchi longuement à cette question, puis parvint à la conclusion que deux années s'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait espérer...

Hinata : Oui, je suis prête à le faire!

Tatsuu : Alors rends toi au bord de la rivière demain à midi, ton seigneur y rentrera de sa bataille et chantes lui cette chanson.

La femme du dieu des dieux lui chanta alors une chanson d'une pureté sans égale. Hinata la retînt et remercia Tatsuu. Le lendemain, à midi comme indiqué, notre Hinata s'installa au bord de la rivière et nettoya des draps et entonna de sa voix douce et cristalline la chanson de la déesse. Naruto, passant à proximité de là, entendit cette chanson et accouru pour voir qui était doté d'une tel voix. Il vu alors la femme la plus belle au monde, la plus gracieuse, la plus divine. Il en tomba immédiatement amoureux mais voulu se renseigner d'abord sur cette femme. Il se rendit donc au village où on lui dit qu'il s'agissait de la blanchisseuse du Seigneur UCHIWA. Celui-ci couru alors chez son ami et lui supplia de la mettre à son service. Notre Sasuke taciturne voulut savoir pourquoi, et lorsqu'il en connu la raison accepta, heureux que son ami trouve enfin la moitié de sa vie.

Lorsque notre héros rentra chez lui, il trouva sa nouvelle blanchisseuse. Commença alors une vaste opération de séduction à grand renfort de fleurs, de combats impressionnants, d'attentions diverses... Celle-ci pourtant resta de marbre, et se contenta de regarder sans pour autant apprécier ceux-ci à leurs justes valeurs. Naruto, dubitatif, convoqua alors Hinata et lui parla en ces termes :

Naruto : Blanchisseuse, ne vois-tu pas que par mille et une attentions, je tente de te prouver mon amour!

Hinata : Seigneur, je le vois bien, mais n'ayant nul besoin de tout cela, seul votre amour me suffit!

Naruto : Alors accepte de m'épouser, vivons ensemble pour l'éternité.

Hinata : Hélas je crains que cela soit impossible, je ne suis qu'une simple blanchisseuse et vous êtes un grand samouraï, je ne veux pas que vous perdiez votre rang par ma faute.

Naruto : Je m'en moque! Épousez moi, ou je deviendrais fou.

La jeune femme se souvenant subitement de sa promesse envers Tatsuu, accepta. Le mariage fût somptueux, Hinata fût la plus belle du Japon et Naruto, grâce à l'intervention de son ami, ne perdit pas son rang! Jamais il n'y eu de femme plus heureuse en cet instant. On les qualifiait de couple parfait, qu'ils se complétaient l'un et l'autre. Il y eu bien quelques vieux contestataires parmi le conseil de l'empereur, mais celui-ci les fit taire tant le geste était beau.

Les jours et les mois passèrent, Hinata vit le jour fatidique approcher à grand pas. Ne voulant laisser Naruto dans la folie de sa perte, elle se rendit au temple une nuit, puis demanda à Tatsuu une faveur.

Tatsuu : Que me veux-tu?

Hinata : Il ne me reste que cinq mois avant que mon triste destin s'accomplisse... Accordez moi, je vous prie, quatre mois supplémentaires afin de préparer un cadeau pour mon époux avant mon départ!

Tatsuu réfléchit longuement à cette demande, ce fut finalement Kami-sama qui accepta :

Kami-sama : Je t'accorde quatre mois supplémentaires, mais pas une journée de plus!

Hinata : Merci du plus profond de mon coeur Kami-sama.

Elle reparti. Trois mois plus tard, Hinata annonçait à son époux qu'elle était enceinte. Le coeur joyeux Naruto fît faire une fête en l'honneur de cette naissance.

Les jours et les mois passèrent de plus en plus vite aux yeux de Hinata et de Naruto, lorsque vers le huitième mois de grossesse, celle-ci tomba brusquement malade. Naruto fît intervenir les meilleurs médecins et prêtres du pays, mais rien n'y fît. Le destin de Hinata se rapprochait inexorablement. Enfin au milieu du neuvième mois, l'enfant naquît dans le désespoir d'un père voyant sa femme mourir et d'une mère brisé de ne plus voir son mari ni son enfant.

Hinata : Promets moi, mon amour de veiller sur notre enfant, qu'il ne soit jamais malheureux.

Naruto : Je te le promets...

Hinata mourut dans les larmes de la souffrance de son mari, et dans les rires de la vengeance d'un dieu. Naruto, fou de rage et de désespoir oublia un temps sa promesse et laissa l'enfant, une fille, aux mains des nourrices. Il se rendit au temple du dieu des dieux et le défia dans un combat solennel. Celui-ci ne répondit que dans un rire cruel. Alors notre samouraï, décida de se faire seppuku. Tatsuu ayant observé de loin, fût touchée par le geste d'amour de notre héros, et intervînt avant que la lame du poignard ne lui transperce l'abdomen.

Tatsuu : N'oublie pas la promesse faîte à ta femme, vie pour celle-ci!

Naruto : Mais je ne peux vivre sans elle...

Tatsuu : Elle t'aime de tout son coeur et t'as laissé une partie d'elle même avant de partir.

Naruto se rendant compte de sa bêtise, décida de retourner chez lui pour s'occuper de l'enfant. Alors qu'il allait repartir Tatsuu lui adressa un dernier conseil :

Tatsuu : Quand tu rentreras chez toi, bâtis un temple dédié à la déesse de l'amour, appelles ce temple Hinata et viens-y avec ta fille à chacun de ses anniversaires!

Naruto partit et suivit les instructions de Tatsuu. Lorsque la première année vînt, il se rendit au temple Hinata et lorsqu'il y entra avec sa fille les mots suivant apparurent : « Pour avoir sacrifié une vie pour une naissance, une heure par année est accordée... ». Puis apparue dans un tourbillon de fleurs de cerisiers, la femme de ses rêves, Hinata.

Depuis on dit que ce samouraï, en échange de l'heure passé avec sa femme et sa fille, raccrocha son katana, et ne le brandit plus qu'au nom de Kami-sama...

Voilà commentaire please!


End file.
